eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Serenade
is a princess of Forte, as well as Prince Crescendo's fiancée. Information Princess Serenade is a graceful and refined young woman with a kind and gentle nature. However, she is not simply a fragile, sheltered princess. Serenade is steadfast in her beliefs; and though she is always polite and discerning when expressing her opinions, she is willing to fight to protect the things that matter to her. Serenade was sent to Baroque as a spy for Forte, but has apparently developed feelings for Prince Crescendo, the man she was sent to spy upon. She is in favor of peace and is troubled by the effects that war could have on the world. She feels that negotiation is the best solution to problems, but is capable of more than holding her own in battle when needed. Appearance She wears a long, elegant white/cream colored dress, along with light blue stockings on top of white stockings, heels and a small crown-like ornament atop her head. Her eyes are purple-grey and her hair is blonde in color. Her hair loops as they are tied into two ponytails and pinned at the back of her head. She also sports bangs that cover her eyebrows, which are light brown. Personality Kindhearted and gentle as she may be, she's not fragile or sheltered. She can handle herself well in a situation. As a spy for Forte, she is capable of duplicity, but nevertheless seems to believe that her actions are in the best interests of both Forte and Baroque. When Crescendo decides to visit Forte to talk with Count Waltz in person, she decides to come with him, feeling in part responsible for the conflict between the two countries and believing herself to be the one who could possibly save his life. Fighting Style Like her fiancée, Crescendo, Serenade is only a playable character in the PlayStation 3 version of Eternal Sonata. She temporarily joins the party for the events of the Lament sequence and later permanently joins for the rest of the game following the battle with Count Waltz and Calamity Wilhm. Serenade fights with staves and, like Crescendo, is not able to build up many combos through her normal attacks. Her Verbum Special Attacks on the other hand, are extremely powerful, allowing her to strike from a great distance for multiple hits of potentially massive damage. She also possesses a healing skill, L'energie du Vent, that heals everyone including herself and rivals the power of Polka's Blossom Shower. In particular, her Throne of Thorns has amazing damage potential and can pierce through the enemy's guard stances in addition to hitting a fairly wide area around the primary target. The power of her Special Attacks, perhaps more than the other characters', seem to be tied directly to the number of Echoes built, with those used with no Echoes or a low Echo count having little to no effect, while those launched at 24 or 32 Echoes result in devastating numbers. The only main disadvantage of her Specials is that those other than Throne of Thorns cannot hit multiple targets. Serenade's HP is similar to Polka's at comparable levels, but her defense is second only to Crescendo, with her exclusive Noble White robe adding a further 160 points to it. Additionally, Serenade carries the highest Speed stat of any character in the game and the Noble White increases it by a further 20%, generally guaranteeing her the first strike and often more than one turn in a row against weaker opponents. Special Attacks Battle Quotes Start Battle *"Prince Crescendo!" *"Prince Crescendo..." *"Please let us pass!" *"Let me think about this." (Party is at low levels relative to opponent(s)) *"It seems you are quite sure of yourself..." (Party is at low levels relative to opponent(s)) *"So this is what true battle is like..." (Party is at low levels relative to opponent(s)) *"How intolerable!" (ambushed) *"I must pay attention!" (ambushed) Battle End *"Is everyone unharmed?" *"Phew, shall we go then?" *"Is this really the only way?" Level Up *(giggles) *"I will protect Prince Crescendo!" *"We appear to be making progress!" Special Attacks Verbum: Celebrus *"Are you quite prepared?" *"Your clock will soon be smoldering!" *"I can assure you I'm quite serious... I'm quite serious indeed. You see!" *"I'm quite serious indeed. You see!" (during) L'energie du Vent *"To me thou art as though, to me thou art as lives." Verbum: Expello *"I think you had best turn tail and run!" *"I call upon the power of the shadows within!" *"I shall become the night, the night shall become my claws!" *"I've given the matter a great deal of thought. This...may be considered...my answer!" *"Sharp or unsharp, you had better run!" *"This...may be considered...my answer!" (during) Throne of Thorns *"Time to play my trump card!" *"Divide, collide, fall into ruins!" *"Enter unto the thistles and walk amongst the brambles!" *"The decepticons must be slain!" Following Special Attacks *"Excuse me!" *"Forgive me!" *"Be patient." (Verbum: Celebrus) *"Will you not understand?!" (Verbum: Celebrus) *"My resolve will never waver." (L'energie du Vent) *"That is enough!" (Verbum: Expello) *"Soulless monster!" (Verbum: Expello) *"Leave this place!" (Throne of Thorns) *"I will not be defeated!" (Throne of Thorns) *"So you refuse to understand?" (Throne of Thorns) Item Usage *"Here!" Healed *"Thank you!" *"I must stand." (Resurrection) *"I...will not be defeated!" (Resurrection) Retreat *"Please just let us go!" *"We are at a disadvantage!" *"I hope they do not follow us!" Gallery Image:Serenade 1.jpg|CG Render 1 Image:Serenade 2.jpg|CG Render 2 Image:Serenade's Victory Pose.jpg|Serenade doing a victory pose Image:Serenade's Level-Up Pose.jpg|Serenade doing a Level Up pose Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Serenade.jpg|PS3 promotional wallpaper Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Cast.jpg|PS3 promotional wallpaper with other characters Etymology In music, a serenade is a musical composition or performance in someone's honor that is typically, light calm music.Wikipedia entry on Serenade Behind the scenes *The manga adaptation states that Serenade is a "close relation" of Count Waltz, however, this is never mentioned anywhere in the game. *Despite Serenade and Crescendo being added permanently as playable characters in the PlayStation 3 version once the first fight with Count Waltz is completed, they have little additional dialogue or scenes associated with them and do not appear in any of the scenes shown upon defeating each of the four "mirror" bosses in the Double Reed Tower of Sand. Additionally, it is never required to participate in battle with Serenade or Crescendo, as while both join in Lament, all battles except for the final boss battle can be avoided or escaped from, and the party can be chosen freely for that battle. Notes and references Category:Forte agents Category:Nobility Category:Playable characters